The Last Prize From Your Beloved
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Dadicated for Sakura B'day/Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Yang mana sebaris kata "Happy Birthday" dari orang terkasih akan terdengar sangat berarti daripada kado termahal sekalipun. Dan Sakura menantikan hal tersebut dari lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun ini./Oneshoot. RnR.
**The Last Prize From Your Beloved.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Happy reading ...**

 **-oOo-**

Hahh~

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya bagi Haruno Sakura menghela napas.

Buka hela napas biasa, melainkan menghela napas lelah. Terutama jika atensinya menangkap ponsel pintar miliknya yang ada pada meja di depannya. Matanya terpejam dengan tangan bersedekap di bawah dada. Pada pagi menjelang siang ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah. Apalagi hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial baginya.

Tetapi _mood_ nya dihancurkan secara paksa ketika laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Bahkan dihubungi juga tidak bisa. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan bagi orang lain, namun ini berharga bagi Sakura. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Yang mana sebaris kata " _Happy Birthday_ " dari orang terkasih akan terdengar sangat berarti daripada kado termahal sekalipun. Dan Sakura menantikan hal tersebut dari lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun ini. Tapi, lelaki itu tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tidak setelah kejadian tiga bulan lalu yang membuat mereka terpisah.

Sakura kembali menghela napas lelah. Tangannya bergerak mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang sudah tinggal setengah dan meminumnya. Menyesapnya secara perlahan demi mengurangi beban hatinya. Dan itu berhasil meski hanya sedikit.

Kemudian suara 'Biip' dari ponsel dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Layar ponsel menyala menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Sakura terkesiap. Tangannya bergetar dan matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

 _From: My Beloved._

Selamat pagi, cantik :)

Ayo kita bermain!

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya ini? Bermain? Bermain apa maksdunya? Apa ini salah satu kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya? Lalu sebuah pesan kembali masuk. Sakura segera membukannya.

 _From: My Beloved._

Kenapa masih diam? Ini hanya permainan mencari harta karun. Jadi sekarang berdirilah dan pergi ke kamarmu. Ambil kunci mobilmu!

Gadis yang rambut _pink_ nya terurai bebas itu berdiri dari tempatnya dengan keadaan bingung. Bukannya mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahu atau apa, dia malah mendapatkan pesan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mengirimnya pesan? Mau tak mau Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke kamar. Lalu Sakura segera mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

Tak lama setelahnya, Sakura kembali mendapatkan pesan.

 _From: My Beloved._

Sudah? Sekarang pergilah ke taman kota, tempat pertama kali kita bertemu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera menuju ke sana dengan mengendarai mobil. Tak lupa ia menyambar jaket putih miliknya sebelum ke garasi. Jarak antara rumah ke taman kota hanya dua puluh menit perjalanan memakai mobil.

"Ck, kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Sakura berdecak. "Dan juga, bukankah cara ini sudah terlalu jadul?"

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri membuat gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa sudah sampai pada tempat yang ia tuju. Taman kota di hari minggu seperti ini tampak ramai. Tentu saja karena ini merupakan hari libur. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia memang bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu di sini. Tepatnya di sebuah bangku putih yang berada di bawah pohon besar. Bersebelahan dengan penjual gulali. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis hadir di bibirnya.

Dengan santai Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tersebut dan duduk di bangku. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Satu pesan baru masuk.

 _From: My Beloved._

Sepertinya kau sudah sampai. Coba lihat di bawah bangku itu. Ada sebuah kotak kecil di sana. Buka dan bacalah!

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, Sakura menemuka sebuah kotak merah di sana. Ia meraih kotak tersebut. Membukanya dan menemukan selembar kertas dengan pena. Ada sebuah catatan kecil bertuliskan−

 **[Ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Tuliskan kesan pertamamu ketika bertemu denganku di kertas kemudian masukkan kembali ke kotak. Ingat, jangan berbohong! Oke, cantik ;) ]**

−lengkap dengan emotikon kedip mata sebelah.

Sakura terkekeh. "Apa-apaan ini, huh?!"

Tapi akhirnya ia menuliskan sesuatu juga di kertas kosong itu.

' _Kesan pertama kesal. Bukan hanya padamu, tapi juga pada bola basket yang mengenai kepala belakangku. Ini taman! Bukan lapangan basket, kau tahu?! Tapi pada akhirnya aku terkesan dengan raut wajah 'benar-benar' menyesalmu itu. Sangat jarang ada lelaki seperti itu di zaman seperti ini.'_

Begitu yang tertulis. Sepertinya ini menarik, batin Sakura. Ia meringis.

Setelahnya Sakura mengembalikan kertas itu ke tempatnya. Sama seperti tadi, pesan baru muncul setelahnya.

 _From: My Beloved._

Sudah? Berdirilah lagi dan pergi ke lapangan sekolah. Tempat kedua kalinya kita bertemu sebagai peserta MOS dan ketua OSIS.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar apapun. Sakura hanya segera bergegas pergi ke SMA tempatnya ia pernah menimba ilmu satu tahun lalu. Beruntung sekolah itu tidak terlalu jauh dari taman, sehingga mempersingkat perjalan Sakura.

Begitu sampai, Sakura langsung pergi ke lapangan sekolah. Lapangan yang digunakan untuk MOS siswa baru.

Biip biip. Pesan baru masuk.

 _From: My Beloved._

Sama seperti tadi. Lihatlah ke tengah lapangan, dan kau akan menemukan sebuah kotak.

Sakura menyapukan manik hazelnya ke tengah lapangan dan mendapati kota berwarna biru di sana. Dengan berlari kecil, Sakura menghampiri kotak tersebut. Begitu dibuka, sekali lagi ia menemukan selembar kertas, pena dan catatan kecil. Ia membaca catatan tersebut.

 **[Bertemu lagi, cantik :) Kali ini, tuliskan kesan pertamamu padaku ketika untuk kedua kalinya kita bertemu lagi. Jangan lupa kembalikan ke tempat semula ya ...Dan jangan berbohong!]**

"Lagi?" gumam Sakura. Ia menghela napas. Jari-jari lentiknya segera menuliskan beberapa kalimat di atas kertas kosong.

Sakura menuliskan kalimat, _'Kaget, tentu saja. Juga senang karena ada seseorang yang kukenal di sekolah ini. Tapi akhirnya kesal juga karena kau memberikanku tugas kurang ajar seperti mencium pipimu. Yeah, walau aku paham kalau hal itu biasa dalam MOS. Tapi apakah itu tidak keterlaluan?! Detik itu juga aku membencimu, laki-laki mesum!'_

Raut wajah Sakura berubah-ubah ketika menulisnya. Kesal tapi bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Sesekali matanya menerawang ke masa lalu. Setelah mengembalikan kembali kertas itu pada tempatnya, Sakura kembali mendapatkan pesan. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, kenapa tidak sekalian diletakkan di kotak saja agar tidak perlu mengirim pesan berkali-kali?

 _From: My Beloved._

Lelah? Jangan dulu. Kau masih harus pergi ke kafetari sekolah. Hanya itu. Dekat sekali, bukan?

Benar. Pipi Sakura merona ketika mengingat hal itu. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas ke kafetaria sekolah yang terletak di belakang gedung Ilmu Alam. Keadaan kafetaria tersebut sepi. Melihat pengalaman tadi, Sakura menyapukan atensinya ke segala penjuru kafetaria. Senyumnya mengembang ketika menemukan sebuah kotak merah jambu di atas meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sakura bergegas ke meja tersebut. Dengan tidak sabar, Sakura segera membuka kotak itu. Mencari catatan kecil dan membacanya.

 **[Di tempat ini, di meja ini, dan pada jam makan siang seperti ini, aku mengatakan suatu hal kepadamu. Ingat? Harus ingat! Karena aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tulis perasaanmu ketika mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku!]**

Sakura mengambil pena yang tersedia. Dengan cepat ia menulis kata-kata.

' _Kaget, tidak percaya dan membatin bahwa kau itu GILA! Demi apa seorang ketua OSIS terkenal mengatakan cinta pada seorang junior biasa sepertiku?! Oke, aku tahu aku cantik−uhuk−tetap saja rasanya terkejut. Tapi jujur saja aku terharu. Terharu akan tindakanmu yang jujur itu. Dan juga tempat yang kau pilih untuk mengatakan hal tabu tersebut. Jika orang lain memilih kafe di luar sana, maka kau berbeda. Kau memilih kafetaria sekolah untuk itu. Terima kasih :)'_

Senyum Sakura masih saja tersenyum hingga pesan selanjutnya masuk.

 _From: My Beloved._

Mari lanjut, cantik. Sekarang kau harus pergi ke kafe Jasmine depan sekolah. Hanya perlu menyeberang jalan saja, kok. Semangat, cantik!

Sakura berpikir. Kafe depan sekolah? Oh, dia tahu tempat itu. Sakura menyengir senang dan segera pergi ke tempat tersebut. Begitu sampai, Sakura disambut oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki. Pelayan itu mengantarkan Sakura ke meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang dia atasnya terdapat sebuah kotak kuning. Pipinya merona tatkala hampir seluruh mata yang ada di kafe tersebut memandang ke arahnya. Mungkin karena pada siang hari begini, ia sudah mendapatkan kejutan sebuah kotak dengan bunga mawar merah di sampingnya?

Entahlah, yang jelas Sakura hanya ingin cepat-cepat melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Catatan tersebut bertuliskan, **[Sudah siang ya ... coba tuliskan kesan pertamamu ketika pada kencan pertama kita aku mengajakmu ke kafe depan sekolah dan bukannya di restoran super romantic dengan meja di sudut ruangan seperti yang ada di dalam novel roman yang selama ini kau baca!]**

Dan Sakura menuliskan jawaban,

' _Kau memalukan! Oke, itu bukan masalah, hanya saja aku malu jika harus jadi tontonan para guru yang kebetulan mampi ke sini waktu itu. Bahkan hari ini juga!'_

Sakura melipat kertas itu. Baru saja ia akan meninggalkan kafe ketika seorang pelayang menahannya. Membawakannya seporsi _chicken mushroom_ dan _milkshake jelly strawberry_ ke hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak. Perlahan ia kembali duduk. Pelayan itu juga memberikan sebuah catatan kecil sebelum meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di mejanya.

 **[Sudah waktunya makan siang. Makanlah terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perncarian harta karun. Ini gratis, kok.]**

Dengan perasaan haru Sakura memakan yang tersaji di depannya. Kekasihnya itu ... masih ingat apa yang ia sukai. Membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit bagi Sakura untuk menghabiskan makanannya sambil merenungi masa lalu. Hari di mana ketika kekasihnya itu mengajaknya ke kafe depan sekolah.

" _Ini kan kencan pertama kita, jadi harus sedikit berbeda. Dan juga, aku masih menjadi pelajar yang uang sakunya belum seberapa. Menghemat sedikit tidak apa kan?"_ begitu kata lelaki itu. Sungguh Sakura hanya memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Tapi itu masa-masa yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

Biip biip.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Pesan selanjutnya datang.

 _"Kenyang? Haha ... selanjutnya pergi ke toko buku di pusat kota ya, cantik? ;) "_

Sakura tahu tempat itu. Langsung saja Sakura mengambil mobil dan mengendarainya ke toko buku yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sakura masih menganggap lelaki itu kekasih setelah kejadian tiga bulan lalu.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan toko buku, Sakura mematung di depannya. Hingga ia ditegur oleh orang karena menghalangi jalan masuk mereka ke dalam sana. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masum ke dalam. Seorang pelayan toko di sana menyambutnya. Seolah mengerti kebingungan yang Sakura rasakan, pelayan itu segera mengantarkan Sakura ke salah satu rak buku yang berisi novel-novel klasik. Dan di antara rak-rak tersebut, Sakura menangkap sebuah pemandangan kotak ungu yang tergelatak sendirian bersama sebuah novel di rak yang paling sepi. Seakan menunjukkan bahwa tersebut disediakan khusus untuk kotak ungu tersebut. Ia segera mengambilnya. Membuka lalu membaca isinya.

 **[Novel yang ada bersama dengan kotak ini adalah novel yang paling kau cari-cari bukan? Aku menyuruh mereka mencetak novel itu spesial untukmu. Ambil itu dan jangan dihilangkan.]**

Dengan tangan bergetar, Sakura mengambil novel klasik tersebut. Novel yang selalu Sakura cari terjemahannya karena dia tidak begitu pintar dalam berbahasa inggris. Ia mengusap perlahan permukaan buku tersebut sebelum kemudian meletakkannya kembali. Lalu Sakura beralih pada kotak tersebut.

 **[Ini ... tempat pertama kali kita bertengkar setelah enam bulan kita menjalin hubungan. Itu karena aku yang kesal karena kau berada di toko buku ini bahkan lebih lama dari para gadis yang sedang pergi ke salon. Tuliskan apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau mengusirku pergi untuk pulang duluan!]**

Sakura menjawab:

' _Menyesal. Percayalah saat itu aku langsung menangis di antara rak rak buku ini. Bahkan, sebagian dari pengunjung menganggap aku sedih karena cerita yang kubaca. Konyol? Tapi beginilah kekasihmu. Ingin aku memanggilmu, tapi apalah daya diriku yang masih mementingkan ego daripada nurani.'_

Hanya itu. Dengan pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan dari tadi, Sakura jadi mengetahui tujuan selanjutnya dari pencarian harta karun ini.

Biip biip. Pesan baru masuk.

 _From: My Beloved._

Sudah tahu tujuan selanjutnya? Bagus. Langsung saja ke lapangan basket di kota.

Lelaki itu adalah pemain basket andalan sekolah. Merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah yang sudah membawa timnya menuju kemenangan. Pekerjaannya setiap minggu adalah bergumul dengan bola basket di lapangan basket di jantung kota yang kebetulan berjarak satu kilometer dari rumahnya. Ketika suntuk atau apapun, lelaki itu akan pergi ke sana dan melampiaskannya pada setiap pantulan juga tembakan ke ring. Basket segalanya bagi lelaki itu. Dan Sakura yang paling mengerti seberapa cintanya dia pada basket. Karena Sakura tahu dan bisa memainkan bola basket berkat ajaran lelaki itu. Sehingga Sakura sangat tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan lelaki itu ketika dia sudah tidak bisa bermain basket lagi.

Lapangan itu juga tempat untuk mereka saling bertemu ketika keduanya bertengkar.

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari lapangan. Ia turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju tempat tersebut. Biasanya lelaki itu akan mengikuti pertandingan basket apapun di sini dan Sakura akan datang untuk mendukungnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan. Seperti yang tadi, Sakura melihat kotak kecil. Kali ini berwarna biru tua. Di dalamnya terdapat catatan:

 **[Tulis apapun yang kau rasakan ketika melihat lapangan ini, baik ketika aku ada di sampingmu maupun tidak ada.]**

Sakura menulis:

' _Senang, karena aku bisa melihatmu beraksi dengan bola basket di lapangan. Menembak dengan tembakan tampan ke arah ring. Dan berakhir dengan kau yang tersenyum lebar karena kau dan timmu meraih kemenangan. Canggung, karena terkadang kita bertemu di sini ketika bertengkar. Dan beruntung kita berbaikan setelahnya. Sedih, ketika aku melihatmu tidak boleh bermain basket lagi._

 _Banyak yang ingin kukatakan, tapi nanti akan menjadi cerita yang panjang.'_

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika menutup kembali kotak itu. Ia kembali mengedarkan atensinya ke sekitar lapangan. Padahal terakhir kali Sakura dan dia ke sini adalah tiga bulan lalu. Tapi kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali? Sakura ingin berada di sana bersamanya lagi. Tapi tentu tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang kemudian berdiri. Merapikan dress kuning selutut yang ia kenakan. Dan pergi dari tempat tersebut setelah mendapatkan pesan.

 _From: My Beloved._

Penuh kenangan, ya?

Sekarang pergilah ke rumah sakit, sayang.

Rumah sakit. Tempat yang sebenarnya tidak ia sukai sampai kapanpun. Dan sekarang dia menyuruhnya pergi ke sana! Mau tidak mau agar permainan ini cepat selesai Anna akan ke sana.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah sakit. Sakura memandangi gedung rumah sakit tersebut. Di peaan memang tidak disebutkan Sakura harus pergi ke rumah sakit mana, namun Sakura tahu jika ini adalah rumah sakit yang harus ia kunjungi. Satu-satunya rumah sakit yang memiliki kenangan dengan lelaki itu.

Sekarang Sakura sedang berpikir. Apakah ia harus menelusuri segala penjuru gedung untuk menemukan kotak harta karun selanjutnya? Tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya perlu menunggu pesan. Dan yang ditunggu pun datang.

 _From: My Beloved._

Kotaknya kutitipkan di meja resepsionis.

Kata-kata yang singkat namun mampu membuat Sakura melotot. Dari sekian banyak tempat kenapa harus meja resepsionis?! Sakura menghentakkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boot sebetis ke tanah. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sakura masuk ke dalam. Begitu berada di depan resepsionis, Sakura menjadi kebingungan. Tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"E-eh ... uhm, begini ... apa kau menyimpan ... sebuah kotak?" tanya Sakura pada resepsionis wanita di sana. Tangannya bergerak-gerak membentuk sebuah kotak. Mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kotak?" Sakura mengangguk antusias. Wanita itu berpikir. "Oh, apa anda Haruno Sakura?"

"Benar. Itu aku," jawab Sakura semangat. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena ini tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ah, tadi memang ada seorang wanita yang menitipkan kotak atas nama Haruno Sakura. Sebentar aku ambilkan," kata wanita itu.

Sakura terdiam. _Wanita? Apa maksudnya?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ini kotaknya." Suara wanita itu membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. "Uh oh, ya. Terima kasih."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Kini dalam benaknya terdapat banyak prasangka-prasangka buruk. Dari awal Sakura memang merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kekasihnya itu memang tidak akan menghubunginya apalagi mengajak bermain seperti ini. Dan wanita. Wanita siapa? Teman-temannya kah? Itu tidak mungkin. Teman-teman serta orang tuanya sudah memberikan kejutan mereka tadi malam. Tanpa sadar Sakura meremas kotak dalam genggamannya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum membuka kotak jingga itu.

Catatan yang terdapat di dalamnya bertuliskan:

 _[Mulai dari sini biar aku yang ambil alih. Kau tidak perlu menuliskan apa-apa lagi. Karena sekalipun kau diam, aku akan selalu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan. Aku tebak kau pasti marah ketika mengetahui aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu._

 _Cherry, seandainya waktu itu kita tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganku dan tidak mengambil kertas milikku yang ikut terjatuh, mungkin kita tak akan menjalani sisa waktu hubungan kita dengan penuh emosi._

 _Aku masih ingat ekspresi wajahmu yang menatapku tak percaya. Marah juga kaget. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sendu melihatmu yang tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi air matamu. Seketika itu aku mengajakmu pergi dari rumah sakit menuju sebuah lapangan basket. Di sana kau langsung menangis sekeras mungkin dan aku memelukmu. Kau marah ke padaku akan tindakkanku yang menyembunyikan 'itu' padamu. Demi apapun aku tidak pernah ingin kau tahu tentang ini semua, Cherry ..._

 _Yosh! Sudah selesai~ silakan pergi meluncur ke kamarku ya ... Tenang saja, ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Adikku juga sedang pergi. Jadi kau bebas melakukan apapun di sana.]_

Setelah membaca itu Sakura mengusap air matanya yang merembes keluar. Mengingatkan kembali masa-masa penuh emosional dalam hubungan mereka. Di mana hanya ada pandangan sendu selama beberapa bulan. Sesuai intruksi, setelah Sakura menyusut air matanya, ia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah laki-laki itu.

Singkat cerita, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan rumah berlantai dua berwarna putih. Sakura mendekati pintu pagar yang masih tertutup. Di sana seorang satpam langsung membukakan pagar begitu melihat Sakura.

"Selamat siang," ujar satpam itu menyambut.

"Selamat siang, Paman," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang kemari," kata satpam itu lagi. Sakura terkekeh. "Yah, begitulah. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk."

Satpam itu mengangguk mafhum. "Masuklah. Aku sudah diberitahu tadi kalau kau akan datang."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Paman," sahut Sakura. Dia bergegas memasuki rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

Seperti yang dibilang, rumah itu benar-benar tidak ada orang. Rumah kekasihnya itu kini sepi. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah ini. Mencoba bernostalgia kembali dengan kenangan masa lalu. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Sakura kemudian naik ke lantai dua. Kamar kekasihnya berada.

Sekarang Sakura berada di depan kamar berpintu coklat. Ia merasa akrab juga asing di saat yang bersamaan. Sejenak Sakura mengelus permukaan pintu tersebut. Dengan susah payah dia mengatur pernapasannya yang terasa semakin memberat ketika mulai membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti, pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Menampilkan sebuah kamar cukup luas dengan sebuah ranjang _kingsize_ bersprei coklat. Sakura tak perlu memperhatikan detail yang lain, atensinya hanya tertuju pada kotak hitam yang ada di atas ranjang. Sakura mendekatinya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dan meraih kotak tersebut kemudian membukanya.

Dan catatan yang Sakura temukan bertuliskan:

 _"Hai, cantik. Bagaimana kabarmu? Jika kau membaca ini, artinya aku tidak bisa untuk berada di sisimu selamanya, meskipun aku ingin._

 _Aku bukanlah seorang lelaki yang mampu berkata-kata puitis seperti laki-laki lainnya. Aku hanyalah kekasihmu yang kebetulan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Kekasihmu yang selalu berjanji namun bukan untuk ditepati. Kekasihmu yang hanya membicarakan tentang betapa cintanya ia pada basket. Dan kekasihmu yang pada akhirnya selalu terbaring dengan kau yang berada di sampingku._

 _Cherry, terima kasih._

 _Terima kasih karena dengan sedia menemaniku di saat senang dan sedih. Terima kasih karena dengan sabar kau menemaniku yang terbaring sakit di tempat tidur. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hadiah terakhir yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. Bukan hadiah mahal, nyatanya aku bahkan tak memiliki hadiah indah untukmu. Tapi kuberharap kau menyukainya._

 _Ah, apa kau tahu kalau aku menyiapkan ini semua sudah lama. Enam bulan yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Aku takut jika suatu hari nanti aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan meminta Itachi-nii memberikan ini semua untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai perwakilan diriku. Dan jika kau ada waktu luang, maukah kau mengunjungiku sebentar?_

 _Cherry ... ini adalah hadiah untukmu dari kekasihmu yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati._

 _ **Cherry, selamat ulang tahun ...**_

 _ **Aku mendoakanmu akan selalu bahagia meski bukan bersamaku. Aku mungkin tidak ada di sisimu, namun aku akan selalu berada di hatimu selama kau masih mengingatku.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke.**_ _"_

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak mampu membendung air matanya. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa bisa dicegah. Apalagi ketika melihat bercak noda kecoklatan di kertas putih itu. Sebuah noda darah yang mengering. Sakura tahu itu. Sebelah tangannya membekap mulutnya demi mencegah isakan keluar. Namun itu tidak lama, karena akhirnya Sakura berguling ke tempat tidur itu dan menjerit. Menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Menepuk-nepuk dadanya beberapa kali demi mengurangi sesak yang ia rasakan. Berulang kali menyebutkan nama sang kekasih.

Lelakinya ...

Kekasihnya ...

Yang pergi dari kehidupannya tiga bulan lalu akibat penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya. Yang menyebabkan lelaki itu tidak bisa lagi bermain basket. Dan hanya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Itu adalah saat-saat emosional yang pernah mereka rasakan. Sekalipun ada gelak tawa tercipta, jauh dalam hati keduanya ... mereka sedang bersedih. Perasaan takut kehilangan tak terhindari.

Dan sampai pada waktunya, lelakinya pergi. Benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seseorang juga ikut menangis melihat ketidakberdayaan Sakura di sana.

 **-oOo-**

Waktu berlalu. Di sinilah Sakura berada sekarang. Dengan berlatarkan langit senja sore hari dan ditemani angin yang berhembus pelan, Sakura berdiri di depan tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang kekasih.

 **Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Wafat: 23 July 20xx**

 **Lahir: 28 Desember 20xx**

Perlahan Sakura berlutut. Menggenggam erat sesuatu dan ia dekap penuh perasaan dekat hatinya.

"Sasuke ...," desah Sakura. Matanya kembali basah. Kepalanya menunduk. "Terima kasih ..."

Sekali lagi Sakura terisak. Ia membuka kepalan tangannya. Sebuah cincin dengan hiasan daun mapel di tangannya. Itu merupakan hadiah terakhir yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Sakura ingat, dulu dirinya pernah menginginkan kunci itu. Dan kini Sasuke telah mengabulkan keinginannya.

Dalam isaknya, Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berasak dari arah belakang.

"Sakura ..." seseorang menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa perlu berbalik, Sakura tahu siapa yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Itachi- _nii_ ..." balas Sakura. "Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

Pria bersurai hitam pendek di belakangnya terdiam sejenak. "Ya. Sasuke ingin aku melakukannya untukmu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mengatur kembali pernapasannya agar lebih ringan.

"Sasuke menyiapkan semua ini untukmu. Termasuk pesan yang harus kukirimkan untukmu. Jika saja dia sempat, dia ingin memberitahu langsung lewat telepon. Tapi …." Itachi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sakura mengangguk singkat. Sekarang dia tahu siapa 'wanita' yang di maksud wanita resepsionis tadi. Dia juga tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Itachi- _nii_ ," ujarnya pelan.

"Sama-sama," balas Itachi singkat.

Mereka tetap berada di sana hingga langit hampir gelap. Mengingat masa-masa ketika Sasuke masih hidup dan ada bersama mereka.

 _'Sasuke ... kenyataan yang sesungguhnya adalah kau masih hidup. Kau akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku. Sekalipun pada akhirnya aku akan bersama orang lain, kau selaku memiliki tempat istimewa dalam hatiku. Karena sampai kapanpun kau adalah kekasihku ...'_ batin Sakura.

 **-oOo-**

 **E.N.D**

 **-oOo-**

Otanjoubi Omedetou~ Uchiha Sakuraaaa~~~

Semoga langgeng sama Sasunyan dan bahagia selalu. Dan cepet ngasih dedek buat Saradanyan~

Aku ga sempet bikin yang fluffy, jadinya Cuma bisa remake dari orific punyaku. Yeah~

Sekali lagi,

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, MAMA SAKURAAA~~~

Hana Kumiko ^^


End file.
